


Sea of Memories

by BekahRose



Series: Gods!Verse [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ancient History, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers the sea and the sun and the salt on Zeus' skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A stand-alone ficlet from some time in the Gods!Verse. It takes place AFTER the fic I'm writing for After Camlan Big Bang. - This was written for Amnesty Challenge over at [Camelot-Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com) on LiveJournal.

He remembers.

He remembers everything so clearly; as though it were only yesterday that he and his love had been standing at the edges of Olympus, looking out towards the Aegean sea. From their vantage point, it glitters like the clearest blue crystals. Zeus whispers to him, however, that the colour is not a match for the sparkling blue of his cup bearer's eyes. He can remember the days - and nights - spent on the warm sands, kissing the salt from his lover's lips and letting the water wash over their feet.

The words sit on the tip of his tongue as Zeus... no, as _Arthur_ , approaches him from the seemingly ruined castle of Avalon. The water here is cold, and the shore is more rocky than sandy. He can't imagine kissing the salt from Arthur's lips, can't imagine letting the water wash over them. When a large, warm hand closes on his shoulder, Merlin-Ganymede- _Merlin_ , turns to face the God who rescued him, who loved him; the words freeze and he can't bring himself to tell any of them, least of all Arthur, that his memories are returning like the waves that lap against the stony shores of Avalon.

He greets Arthur with a smile and a small bow of his head. The power that radiates from the God before him, is enough to warm his bones. It makes up for the lack of the warm, Greek sunshine of their former home and he pulls Arthur close with a gentle tug of his wrist. 

No, Arthur and the others do not need to know.

He remembers Olympus and Athens, he remembers Delphi and Thebes, and he remembers the day he'd been whisked to the mountain by the wings of a giant eagle with eyes as blue as the sea that stretched out before them.

He remembers, and that is enough for now.


End file.
